Grandline Academy
by Princess-Orlaith
Summary: ON HIATUS! Nami was portrayed as the school slut in her old school. But that all changes when she tranfers to Grandline Academy where she meets 7 new friends and becomes drawn to a certain boy with a straw hat... Includes LuffyXNami, ZoroXRobin, SanjiXVivi and LawXBonney.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**So here's my first fanfiction about One Piece(High School) except the schools called Grandline Academy xD...This was orginally Chapter 1, but I decided it explained too much about her life so I changed it to a prologue or an explanation chapter, if you will ;) Please enjoy and bear with me for any mistakes (and how much shitty stuff i write) as this was written on my iPad(and only briefly edited) BTW all the characters in the story are how old they are and how they look after the timeskip. Except Robin and Franky of course :) and teh few other peeps - In fact I'll write all the "crew's" ages at the bottom of this ch. **

**PS? This will mostly be about Nami, and HER life, but I'll add other close ups of other couples as well...(mostly because I want to write about TEH FLUFF, which I'm horrible at xD)**

* * *

Grandline Academy-Prologue

* * *

Nami stood in front of her new school, Grandline Academy. One of the top elite schools in all of All Blue where only the strong survive.

Nami was overwhelmed by how big the school was, it had 3 floors and a full sized soccer and football field. She had done some research and found out they have 2 swimming pools (one indoor for courses and one outdoor for fun), 2 gyms and have been undefeatable at nationals in soccer, football and cheerleading. "So basically it's anyone's dream school" she thought, "It's amazing how I even got in"

For the first time in a long time she felt truly happy and not to mention...cute, the uniforms here were adorable! A short, pleated, grey skirt with a white shirt and baby blue bow tie. On top she had a navy blazer with 3 golden buttons. On her feet were a knee high black socks with white leg warmers over them and the cutest pair of brown penny loafers she had ever seen.

As she walked to the front entrance, a few people say hi, others nod and some guys even shoot her looks of interest.

Nami pulls her skirt down lower; she wouldn't want to be abused like at her old school.

Each day she would have to deal with this, which was until she met Arlong.

He was so sweet and always made sure she was okay, but that was only his cover.

Arlong turned out to be like the rest of the guys, he only wanted to be with her for the sex. What's more was that everyone in the school thought she was a slut, thus making her life a living hell.

Even if she wanted to leave him (which she very much did) she couldn't because Arlong would always threaten to hurt her if she did.

Now he's out of her life forever and she feels light as a feather. She was going to start fresh again...but this time in University.

On the day Nami left for the airport, she had left a note for Arlong saying: _Bye...forever asshole. We're done._ Nami had finally let out what she wanted to say for months which felt good, because he would never find her...ever.

The only thing Nami truly missed was her best friend Vivi, who had always been like a sister to her even though everyone hated her. She was the only person Nami told about her transfer to, which is why no one could ever rip her to shreds again.

Before leaving Nami had promised her that she'd keep in touch no matter what.

Nami had moved to All Blue due to her mom's (Bellemere) new job, and her sister Nojiko who is a senior at New World University.

* * *

Bump. "Crap...what did I hit...something hard...don't tell me it's a pol"-

"Hey babe, where are you goin?" says a deep voice.

A hand grabs her wrist and pulls her close. "Hey, what are you doing!"

"I'm making you mine..."

Nami tries to resist, but he keeps pulling her closer, until his face is one inch away from hers.

"Bellamy, get your hands off her" says a boy with extraordinary green hair and 3 identical gold earrings on his left.

Instantly the Bellamy releases Nami from his arms. "Oh yeah Roronoa? I sense some jealousy here!" he says, an angry smile on his face.

The green haired boy gives out a chuckle before saying, "Jealousy? Please...you're not worth my time, now go play with your Hyena Club", then he walks off.

Nami looks at Bellamy's stunned face, now about 10 feet away from him, then looks back at the boy to see him turned around looking right at her.

"Well you coming or what?" he asks like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh yeah!" Nami quickly jogs over.

"So you're new here right? Freshman or Sophomore? the boy asks.

"Yeah...I'm a Sophomore, what about you?"

"Junior, I'd show you around, but I have practice to go to"

He continues walking forward then stops and turns in confusion. "Which way is it?" He says a rather cute confused expression on his face. Now that she looks at him, he's muscular and tall, rather attractive in a way.

He's wearing the school's uniform, which consists of (for guys ^^) navy trousers, a white shirt and a black tie which is loosely tied around his neck*****. **He wasn't wearing a blazer unlike most of the boys on campus.

"Which way is what?" ask Nami confused.

"The field"

_Way to be specific..._

Judging by the pair of cleets he was holding in one hand and a duffel bag in the other, Nami concluded he was talking about the soccer field.

"Umm it's over there...the field" she says pointing in the opposite direction.

"Okay thanks...see ya around" says the green haired boy before walking off in that direction.

"Wait I never got your name!" shouts Nami, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. _"That Bellamy guy called him something...Romeo?"_

"Hmm...That's odd..." Nami thought aloud. "So far today I've met a blond haired creep and a disappearing green haired hottie******...that saved my life." She observes, "All before I even enter the school...I can tell this is going to be interesting..." And with that she turns on her heel and heads into the school.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about it being so short, and not to mention the cheesiness ;P Don't worry about how all the guys (mainly Luffy, Sanji and Zoro oh and LAWWWW) are hot its definately a LuNa story. **

****didn't know what the heck to say!...but its true...-droool-**

*****man I was drooling there...Zoro is so damn hot...but Law is sexy...kyaaaa~~~ **

**One thing you should know is that All Blue (the area[not an ocean] Nami moved to), my theory on this...also works well with my story, is located right where the first half of Grandline (also known as just Grandline) ends and New World starts.**

**I've read hundreds of fanfictions about One Piece High School and loved most of them including:**

**-One Piece High School (fav one in the whole Universe) by: jalexis4eva**

**-One Piece: School Days (AWESOMEEEEE) by: XFangHeartX**

**-One Piece High School (really loved this one, but was never finished) by: BlueRouge**

**-One Piece Academy (2nd fav one in teh whole universe, has a sequel: One Piece University which was never finished TT^TT) by: Yasaonna-Chan**

**-Grandline Academy by: imagineee but tbh this story is like my top fav now haha (nah its 3rd...)**

**I've never been a good writer, but I decided to give it a try! PLEASE do leave a review as they will be greatly accepted/taken into consideration.**

**I'll try to keep up with my writing as fast as I can! :)**

**-NO FLAMES PLEASE AS THIS IS HOW I WOULD PICTURE ONE PIECE AS A SCHOOL...WELL ONE OF MY VIEWS-**

* * *

**Ages as promised (the reason why I'm doing this[totally uneeded as stated in my profile] is because I had THE WORST problems on configuring how old each of the characters were while reading other fanfics...idk why I even cared so much but it sure pissed the hell out of me. Plus it's just how I do things ;P**

**Monkey D. Luffy - Age: 19 - Freshman**

**Roronoa Zoro - Age: 21 - Junior**

**Nami - Age: 20 - Sophomore**

**Usopp - Age: 19 - Freshman**

**Sanji - Age: 21 - Junior BTW I won't be making Sanji thaat crazy for girls and him and Zoro won't fight as much...**

**Tony Tony Chopper - Age: 17 - Freshman (don't ask...nah jokes he's a prodigy heehee)**

**Robin - Age: 22 - Senior**

**Franky - Age: 22 - Senior**

**Brook - im sorry but he will not be included in the story. Don't get me wrong here Brook rocks (hes a PIMP! Hahah) but I would suck at writing him :( **

**The Mugiwara were a group in Highschool as well so now they're carrying it on throughout University.**

**People Below are somewhat important...**

**Boa Hancock - Age: 21 - Junior **

**Trafalgar Law - Age: 22 - Senior**

**Jewelry Bonney - Age: 22 - Senior**

**Rob Lucci - Age: 22 - Senior (As well as the other Galley La Members)**

**Bellamy, if your wondering is probs 21...so a junior.**

* * *

**So as you might of realized MOSTLY everyone who is 23+ would instantly be a senior (22) unless he/she is a teacher(who's ages I don't give a damn about)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Conis

**HAI! Okeiii first I'm VERY sorry the late update (though I don't really know how fast things are updated on here lol...),but tbh I had sorta already wrote the 2nd chapter a while ago, but I stil needed to add a lot of things to make it make sense...plus editing! Once again please bear with me for any mistakes as this was written on my iPad and only briefly edited.**

**Students are organized throughout the school by their groups/gangs. Obviously Nami is in the Mugiwara group (not exactly a spoiler...heh) you ask to join a group but they can reject/accept you, but today students will go to their regular classes by age. Anyways~Each class will have 3 groups which will be set for the whole semester (2 in total). The only downside is that the Juniors and Seniors will separated by rank and will be in another level class, but still will be with the same 3 groups (just their Seniors and Juniors). And Freshmen and Sophomores will be the same classes from the same 3 groups. Each 3 groups (will be called a trioslc(yess I made that word up)) -including Freshmen-Seniors, so the whole crew- will have the same schedules (just different rooms which explains the 300+ rooms) and only will be put together during gym (use both gyms at the same time kinda thing). Hope that's not too confusing :P **

**Sorry for the large intros. I never meant to write so much useless shit, but the fact is that I made everything sooo complicated (Exactly to my taste ;D) I just didn't want to confuse you guys too much lol...BUT I promise that this is the last time I'm going to write soooo much for the intro :}**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Grandline High-Chapter 1

* * *

Nami looks down at the schedule in her hand, Period 1 - Math Rm. 315.

She had been running around for the past 10 minutes after the bell rung, looking for room 315 which now stood before her.

"Having 3 floors isn't as awesome as I thought" says Nami between breaths, "My first day and I'm already 10 mins late"

She gently knocks on the door, smooths out her hair and straightens her skirt.

A man with red hair opens up the door, "Aah there you are, you must me Nami, the new girl"

"Yes" mumbles Nami quietly.

"Well welcome to Math, I'm Shanks." he says with a large grin.

"Hello Mr.-"

"Just Shanks is fine, I refuse to take Mr. or Sir or anything like that, it's too formal for me!" he chuckles

"Come on in, you can sit in any empty seat" Nami slowly makes her way to a seat to the very back and sits down.

The chairs are cushioned and soft making her feel slightly at ease.

"Okay class, I want to welcome our new student Nami, she transferred all the way from Cocoyashi Village so be sure to say hi whenever you see her" says Shanks happy as ever.

She takes some time to observe her class, everyone seems to be COMPLETELY indulged in whatever their doing.

_"Wow not even ten minutes in, and I'm already ignored."_

She continues to scan the room and stops when she sees a kind face smiling back at her from the front.

The girl had light blonde hair which was braided into two tails that hung down her back. Her smile really warmed Nami up, she smiled back before turning down to her desk.

"Now since its the first day, you may enjoy the rest of the period to do anything you want" announced Shanks.

Theres a couple of "Yes's" from around the room probably meaning Shanks does this a lot.

Nami decides to use this time to finish a sketch of a tree she was drawing.

"You're good" says a kind voice from behind her making her jump.

She turns around to see the blonde haired girl, the sunlight behind her giving the impression of a halo.

"Sorry, I'm Conis, it's nice to meet you Nami" she says holding out her hand.

Something about Conis' presence really warmed her up, she got up to shake her hand when Conis pulled Nami into a hug.

When she released, Nami found herself blushing. She was surprised that Conis had accepted her so easily, thats something she'd never experience at her old school.

"Nice to meet you too...Conis"

The two girls continued to talk about the school and what type of clothes/books they like for the rest of the period.

Nami felt happy, but something about this girl seemed oddly familar...she seemed like someone she knew...someone like...Vivi

* * *

The bell had rung for the 2nd period's end. The two girls continued out of Art class, Nami had spent the whole class teaching Conis some sketching techniques for it was a free art class. "Don't forget to sign up for what crew you want to join at the 'Central Board'" annouced the teacher before dismissing the students.

"What's that" asked Nami

"The Central Board or the crew thing?"

"Both"

"Well the Central Board is this huge bulletin board posted in the main foyer, it posts all the recent news about the school like tounaments, upcoming events or sign-up lists. Everyone looks at it since it's always updated like hourily...or whenever info is recieved." explained Conis, "you know about how this school is divided into groups/gangs? They're called crews, but anyways these crews are open for students to join based on what they do, but the crew can either accept or reject the student. They can also make a status (open/closed) if they want more people to join or not, they're always a lot of crews open at the beginning of the year so I'm sure you'll find one. If you don't like a crew you can always leave it (or they can kick you out) but you can only do so 2 times a year and join another crew. After you've been sorted into crews the whole school is then totally reorganized into trioslc, which are 3 crews put together to form a class. The only thing is that the class will be split by seniors/juniors and freshmen/sophomores"

"Wow, that is so cool, are all school's like this?" asked Nami, clearly amazed.

"Nope, only on the Grandline and only three of them, Grandline Academy, us, Redline University, our rivalry school and Marineford University which are total elites who have NO fun..."

"Oh, what group are you in Conis?"

"The Shandians, our captain's name is Wiper"

"Hmmm, I hope I can find one that I'll fit into too!"

"I'm sure you will" said Conis giving her an encouraging smile, "you hungry?"

"Kinda"

"I wonder what we're having today for lunch, the cafeteria here serves the BEST food!" exclaimed Conis.

"Great, I'm freaking hungry" said Nami following Conis down the stars to the first floor.

"Oh, I never asked, do you have any siblings?" asked Conis curious

"Actually yes I do, she's been going here for a while now, partly why my mom and I moved here, so we would be closer. Do you know Nojiko?"

Conis' eyes widened, "You mean Nojiko the all time cheer captain of the cheerleading team?"

"Uh yeah" Nami had forgot about Nojiko when she first got here, she had been so caught up in making friends that she forgot as if Nojiko never even existed.

"I do remember her saying that she was on the cheerleading team and I should try out if I were ever to go to Grandline Academy"

"Don't...I hear she works the cheerleaders to the bone since they're big time national champions, they're all super competitive. A lot of people are scared of cheerleading in that manner. I can't really believe your related, though I can sort of see a resembelence." she whispered

"Were not blood related though" _How could Nojiko really be that scary? _

"Her and her boyfriend Ace practically own the school"

"Is that so?" _Who was Ace?_ It was hard knowing about Nojiko's life since she rarely ever came home since the University was 10 hours away.

They entered the cafeteria. "It's HUGE!" exclaimed Nami, the roof opened up to the blue, cloudless sky. _They're had to be over 100 tables in here. _

To the left they're was a a large glass door which opened up to the tables outside.

In the back, lining one wall was a large elevated platform where a few large tables were set up.

"Che, that's not all, wait until you try the food" said Conis pulling Nami along.

* * *

The girls seated themselves at one of the tables. They had each gotten themselves small sandwhiches.

"Aren't you suppose to sit with your crew?" asked Nami

"No, since it's only the first day everyone mostly just sits wherever they want.

Nami started up at the platform, there were 5 large tables, 4 of which were occupied. Something about them seemed different, everyone avoided it or looked down whenever walking past it.

"What is it?" asked Nami still staring.

"Mmm?" replied Conis, following her gaze. "Oh the upper yard?"

"Why is it called that?"

"Because they're the upper classmen, all top 5 crews in the school sit there, no one messes with them beca—"

The doors to the cafeteria slammed open revealing a raven-haired boy with a straw hat concealing his eyes. All of a sudden the cafeteria went quiet except for the 'Upper Yard'. His uniform was sloppily worn, with the sleeves rolled up halfway and unlike the rest of the guys he wasn't wearing a blazer the green-haired boy from this morning, right behind him. Following the latter of the two were 5 more people all looking down at the ground.

Conis leaned over to Nami and whispered,"That's Mugiwara no Luffy and his crew: The Straw Hats, possibly the strongest crew in all of the academy. They were strongest in High School too. Luffy is a freshmen here, but a few members of his crew arrived earlier and were dubbed strongest in the crew here not long after. Finally the famous straw hat had arrived, everyone was dying to see who he was. Hearing he was younger than the rest already made everyone tremble. I hear Luffy, his first mate and chef are called the 'Monster Trio' because of their monstrous strength,"

"That so?..." Nami whispered not really paying attention. She was so focused on the crew as they slowly made their way to the Upper Yard, seating themselves in the 5th table.

Nami doesn't take her eyes off Luffy. Something about him made her curious.

"Isn't he scary? I don't know why ,but he just has this aura that give me the chills," whispered Conis

Nami looks over again and thats when their eyes meet. "Oh..." she says, Luffy's eyes are filled with sorrow and emptiness. "really? 'cause all I can see is sadness"

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? :) Che, yeah I know I mixed Conis with the Shandians, but only cuz she's like the only KNOWN skypeian besides her father...but anywaysthe rest of the crew are Shandians as well...I know crappy work with the chapter...Please review as always. **

**I know it's a short chapter, sorry but I'm going to be updating the next part of it VERY shortly, so just think of this one as a Part 1 kinda thing. The reason being is because I split this chapter in half and added on to them both. :)**

**-NO FLAMES PLEASE-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Upperyard

**Godamn I HAVE to quit making promises I can't keep :P**

**A trillion gommens for the supah late update :/ This was actually harder to write then I thought, I had to rewrite it 5 times so please excuse the crappiness...actually no I deserve to be hated T_T **

**Gommen again for any OOC especially in Conis (Sophomore) because I just needed a random nice girl so I chose her...and Nojiko, she has a similar attitude as Nami but more mature. Not supah girly -_- told you I suck.**

**There was a point when I was really thinking of giving up on this because of how crappy it seems to me...so I really want to thank Nodame-Chan and FMAinyuashaONEPIECErulez55** **for the amazing comments! They're amazing for doing that and one of the reasons why I wanted to continue this fic. Thanks for supporting me to anyone who left a nice comment! :) I might actually have to rewrite this if things don't work out...its too confusing which is why I had to explain so much :(**

* * *

Grandline Academy-Chapter 2

* * *

"Sadness?" asked Conis in confusion, "you're quite the interesting one Nami"

"Guess so," smiled Nami, though for some reason she really wanted to know more about Luffy.

Her gaze shifted over once again to Upper Yard.

At the Straw Hats table sat the raven haired boy with a straw hat, his feet up on the table sporting a pair of wooden sandals.

The green haired boy sat next to him now sporting 3 katanas at his right, arms crossed a stern expression on his face. His uniform was sloppily worn as well. His blazer hung open and his tie even looser than earlier.

A blonde haired boy sat on Luffy's right smoking a cigarette, but what fascinated Nami the most was his distinct curly eyebrow, she couldn't see the other one due to his hair swept over the right side of his face.

Across from the three was a skinny boy with a long nose, his curly hair in a ponytail. He had his pants and sleeves rolled up a bit and had a light yellow sweater vest on. Beside him was a slightly plump young boy with light brown hair and a blue aviators hat with a white 'X' imprint, his uniform perfectly worn.

Across from them was, Nami assumed, a couple considering the blue haired jock with a red varsity jacket not a blazer, had his arm wrapped around the raven haired beauty next to him.

The green haired boy, the blonde haired boy and the raven haired girl all were wearing the Juniors/Seniors uniforms which consisted of the same attire as the Freshmen/Sophomores except different colour schemes.

"Luffy! How's my little brother?" shouted another raven haired boy with freckles sitting at the table close to Luffy as well, his arm wrapped around Nojiko!

"Fine" Luffy sat up giving him a forced smile.

Nami whipped out her phone from her bag and texted Nojiko:

**Hey. How come you never told us about Ace? You guys look adorable together!**

Conis' phone beeped, she looked at it and a wave of annoyance passed her face. "Oh, give me a break." she said.

"What?"

"I have to go, my crew decided to have a group meeting at some nearby café. Want to come with me?"

"Ah it's alright, I'll just read a book or finish up another sketch."

"You sure because I don't want to leave you alone and my crew would be fine with it" assured Conis

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Okay, we'll figure out what crew you should join next break or something. See you!" Conis gave her a quick hug before leaving.

Nami pulled out her sketchbook. She started to sketch a picture of her half eaten sandwich when a feminine voice said "Wow you're even better than the last time I saw you"

She turned around to see Nojiko flashing her perfect smile down at her, standing next to her was none other than Ace.

"Nojiko!" Nami screamed and jumped up to hug her sister.

When Nami moved to Grand Line with Bellemere the other day, Nojiko couldn't come by since she had to study.

She laughed and patted her sister's head. "I present to you the love of my life, Ace" announced Nojiko a grin on her face.

"Hello" said Nami shyly barely able to make eye contact, boy Nojiko found a hot one. Then again her sister was perfect in every way imaginable.

Ace whistled, "Wow Nojiko, your sister's a real babe" Nami blushed crimson, earning Ace a slap to the cheek from his beloved.

"Bad idea" he muttered.

"Hey come up with us to the Upper Yard, I want to show you to everyone."

"I don't know, I'm so out of your league"

"Are you serious? What happend to the brave Nami I once knew?" she questioned.

"But they won't like me" Nami said with frown.

"You'll be fine"

Ace interrupted happily, "Oh I'm sure they will li—" Nojiko jabbed him. "Just come"

"Fine" Nami picked up her stuff and shoved it into her tote, she grabbed her sandwich, still uneaten. She walked over to the garbage when a hand reached out and took the plate from her hands.

"Eh?" She turned to just to see Ace shove the sandwich in his mouth.

"I can't believe you waste precious food!" he weeped through chews.

Nami stared blankly at him until Nojiko stepped in, "He's a little defensive when it comes to food. Honestly Ace will eat anything in sight, he can eat forever with that bottomless belly of his."

"Honestly?" Nami asked. _He possibly can't eat **that** much_

"BUT, at least he has the tendency to ask for the food or eat with utensils first unlike his little brother...sometimes" she muttered, "Anyways let's go."

Nami nodded and followed, Ace behind her. She looked around, everyone had stared at her, whispering in each other's ears, but when she passed them they away. Not because of Nami, but her being with Ace.

They climbed the steps. Nami looked down. _What am I supposed to say? _She had always had a bold personality, but for some reasons she couldn't find it at all.

"Mina!" annouced Nojiko, hands on hips. Everyone looked at her. "This!" she yanked Nami forward "...Is my sister Nami I've been telling you about"

Nami felt her face burn up. _How does Nojiko do it!? At least say hi._ "Hi...I'm Nami" She flashed a bright smile.

A jumble of hey's and hi's flew out from the group.

The blonde haired boy with the curly eyebrow came up, greeting Nami on his knees, her hand in his. What surprised her the most was not his actions, but his curly eyebrow which she found quite fascinating. "Ahh, Nami-san, what beautiful name you have!" he kissed her hand.

"A-A-Arrigato" she stuttered. _How many cute guys are here!?_

"Of course, for a beautiful lady like yo-"

"Oi love cook! You're scaring the girl with your curly brow!" shouted a voice from across the platform.

The blonde turned his head, clearly irritated. "You looking for a fight marimo?"

Nami followed his gaze. "It's him..."

"You know the marimo?" Sanji asked turning around? He looked back and forth between them.

"Not exactly, he saved me earlier from some Bellamy guy, I owe him big time for that" she explained smiling.

"Oh..." Sanji's face dropped, "Excuse me..." he walked away and sat gloomily in a corner.

"Typical" The lilac haired girl muttered.

"Anyways! Nojiko exclaimed brightly, "Let's sit down already".

She dragged Nami along to the Whitebeard table where Ace sat laughing as he shared an arm wrestling battle with a blonde haired guy. Another guy closely examining their match, his brown hair swept up into a pompardour 'do.

The 3 looked up as Nami and Nojiko sat down. "Hey Nami" the pompardour guy smiled his palm facing out, "I'm Thatch!"

"Hi" she smiled back slapping his hand for a high five.

"So who do you think will win?" asked Thatch turning back to the match, "Ace or Marco? I personally know Marco will win"

"OI!"

"As much as I love you Ace, I pick Marco..." Nojiko grinned.

"HA! Even your girl picks me, just give up, I'm obviously stronger than you-yoi." Marco cheered, "What about you Nami-yoi?"

Ace pouted and turned to Nami, a hopeful look on his face.

"Ah I don't know...I guess I'll root for Ace" she laughed.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Nami and Nojiko were already bored. Nojiko was texting away, her fingers flying off the keys. Nami had her head on the table, swirling her long cascading tangerine coloured curls in her fingers. Thatch was on the floor, a blob of ketchup on a tissue which was lying on his shirt. Ace and Marco however, were still going strong. Nojiko broke the silence of the table excluding the surrounding usual lunchtime chatter.

"So what did you guys bet on this time?"

"Bet?" Nami asked.

"Ah, they always make stupid bets and contests to determine who's stronger or better out of the two" she replies casually as if she had repeated the statement a hundred times.

"Ah well we haven't exactly decided on that yet" Ace grinned.

"Really?" Nami looked at him with lidded eyes.

"Ace...your struggling," Marco teased.

"Baby just give up" Nojiko smirked. "Come on Ace" Nami smiled patting the said boy on the head.

"Crap, nonononono-Aw dammit!" Ace cried as his hand flew down. "YAHAHAHAHA!" Marco cheered in triumph as he slapped Nojiko's hand in a high five. Thatch was now dozing off on the floor, not that anyone noticed.

Ace pouted sadly, he wrapped his arms around Nami and silently cried. She playfully patted his head laughing loudly. _He's so cute!_

"Now you owe me something which I'll have to think about later-yoi" Marco grinned.

* * *

After a bit the group sat down and began to eat again, Thatch was now awake and having a heated conversation with Marco. Nojiko and Ace were nowhere to be seen, god knows where they went. Nami sat there texting Vivi on here phone, Marco and Thatch occasionally turning to her for input.

**Nami: Hihi**

**Vivi: Hey hun how's it going?**

**Nami: Its freaking incredible I wish you were here tho _; keep on asking your dad kay?**

**Vivi: Damn straight I will! So any cute boys ? I heard theres tons there.**

**Nami: Oh god, there shit loads. Everywhere I go! Plus I finally met Nojiko's boyfriend...hes a freaking god. Turns out they like rule this place or something :P**

**Vivi: Oh really. She was always the prettier one.**

**Nami: OI!**

Nami had stopped texting when a girl sat down on the lunch table her feet on the bench. she jolted upward and looked beside her to see the raven haired senior from before.

"Sanji hasn't done that for a while now."

"Sanji?"

The senior gave a low sigh before smiling. "Sorry, I'm Robin. Nico Robin. So your Nojiko's sister, Nami, right?"

"Yeah..." Nami replied.

"So anyways I take it you've been observing our crew,"

"Umm..." Robin released a small laugh, "I don't blame you, we have some pretty interesting people,"

"I guess your right" Nami smiled.

"Anyways so the blonde guy over there is Sanji," Robin said pointing to the back of the class where the jock and blonde were engaged in a conversation, "And the blue haired guy is Franky, me and him are in a relationship"

"Really?" asked Nami, oh how she missed Arlong's sweet side. "If you don't mind me asking, how long has it been?"

"I think about a full year, I still remember last year when he came up to me at the dance all dressed up and asked me if I wanted to dance. Since my date Blueno left me for some other girl name Califa. He was so cute I couldn't resist and the next thing I knew we were together" said Robin solemnly with a smile. "So tell me, have you met anyone here yet?"

"Yeah I was practically molested by a blonde guy named Bellamy I think..."

"That sounds about right. That guy used to be one of the A-Lists, but has been lonely ever since his girlfriend, Hancock, dumped him. And now he goes around toying with any girl he sees. Don't let it bother you, he probably picked you because you were new."

"Ahh that makes sense...that creep" agreed Nami, "Oh I also met a guy with green hair, he saved me from Bellamy, I definitely owe him one"

"That must be Zoro, your talking about" blushed Robin, "He's the goalie of the school soccer team as well as the first mate and best friend of our captain. Him and Luffy are are closer than anyone else. Oh also he's a swordsmen, uses Santoryu,"

Nami raised her brows in amazement. _I didn't even know that was possible._

"Oh hey Robin-yoi, what are ya doin' here?" asked Marco finally realizing she was there.

Robin smiled a scary smile, "Just talking to Nami-chan, she seemed a little bored," she shot him and Thatch a glare that would make anyone's knees weak.

Nami grinned uneasily. _Note to self: Don't get on Robin's nerves._

Marco and Thatch both bowed jokingly. "WE ARE TERRIBLY SORRY!" they weeped. Robin shook her head with a small grin.

The blonde of the two, stood up and scooted next to Nami on the bench, hooking his arm around her neck. "But seriously nee-chan" he spoke sarcastically with a huge grin ,but Nami could tell he was trying to be sincere, "were sorry. No harm was intended-yoi"

"It's alright, I wasn't really bored anyways" she grinned cheekily.

"Well then miladys," Thatch slightly bowed with one hand behind his back, "We must me going now,"

Marco and Thatch then jumped off the platform and ran off out of the cafeteria. People stopped eating and stared as the two passed them.

"Those two..." Robin chuckled.

"Trolls," Nami laughed.

"Anyways! Where was I?"

"Zoro"

"Oh right," Robin caught herself from blushing. She wouldn't let that slip again. "There's Usopp, our sharpshooter as we like to say since he has incredible aim. He's the pro everytime we go paintballing." She pointed to the long nosed boy fiddling with his phone.

"Paintballing?" Nami raised a brow.

"Oh yeah. We go pretty often its a normal thing"

"And theres Chopper, he's a freshmen here." She hinted at the small brunette looking over Usopp's shoulder at his phone.

Nami's squinted at Chopper, "He looks so young!"

"He's 15" Robin dully commented. Nami's eyes widened in disbelief, but before she could speak Robin interrupted knowing what she was say, "He's a prodigy. That guys a genius, so he skipped a few grades"

"Ah..." Nami still amazed at the little freshmen.

"Last is Luffy," Robin spoke softly, "He's helped us all become who we are. He's very important to all of us"

"What did he do?"

"Well, for me when I first entered high school I was excluded, everyone thought I was a freak. So my mom and I finally moved to Grandline, All Blue when I was in my senior years. Hoping things would be better, I enrolled at One Piece Highschool. Everyone was nice, I wasn't exactly excluded just everyone thought I was a nerd since I always had my face in a 2-inch book. That all changed when I met Zoro and Luffy," Robin closed her eyes at the fond memories and sighed, "They helped me a lot and made sure I was never alone again. Together we formed the rest of the crew and met Sanji and the rest. That's why I love them all"

Nami frowned, "Robin that's horrible. You had to endure 3 years of being called a freak? I'm happy for you now though, your too nice!"

"Thanks Nami-chan" she sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" red head asked, concerned.

"It's just Luffy's been really sad recently, none of us know why." the senior frowned and hung her head gently. _I can't tell her...yet._

"Oh...I can see that too."

"Really?" Robin brought her head back up. "Only few like me, Zoro, Sanji can tell. Ace too of course. How can you?"

"I dunno. I can see that he's not happy."

"He's always putting on this fake smile for everyone. I feel bad not knowing why."

"Well that explains his reaction to Ace earlier."

"Ee..."

Wanting to change the subject Nami quickly brought up the earlier situation. "Hey earlier what did you mean that Sanji didn't do that in a while. Do what exactly?"

"Oh...right. Just that Luffy's attitude has kinda brought us down a bit." _Way to change to cheer her up, Nami._ The redhead mentally facepalmed.

"I forgot to mention Sanji is kind of a perv, at times. Though he's actually a sweet guy. But he used to fawn over a lot of girls, but when he moved to University he 'matured a bit more' so it was more of an occasional thing. Now, with Luffy's attitude and all, the guy never even does it anymore. You were a first in a long time."

Sensing that Robin was quite depressed, Nami closed her eyes and leaned back on her palms, "I actually wasn't exactly the 'It Girl' of my school either"

"Mind sharing?"

"If you don't mind, I haven't really opened up to them yet. I'm still ashamed."

Robin frowned slightly but soon replaced it with a soft smile. "Not a problem"

Nami had caught the frown, but she knew it was a concerned one so she decided to tell a bit.

"I was the main girl toy of my school," she began. Robin gasped.

"Then I met Arlong and I fell for his fake concern for me. I thought he loved me," All the painful memories came back, Nami sniffled gently before continuing on.

"He u-used me...for sex" she wiped the single tear threatening to spill over her eyes.

"Nami-chan please don't, it's alright really" Robin rested a hand on Nami's shoulder, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Un...thanks"

"So have you decided on what crew you want to join yet?" Robin said, changing the subject.

"Ah no...not really" she replied, no longer sad.

"Really? Join us then!" She grinned a grin too big for her face with gesturing to the Straw Hats' table where Franky and Sanji had stopped their conversation to give a little wave. Usopp and Chopper doing the same. Also smiling a too-big-for-your-face grin.

* * *

**Woah! Hahah angsty-much.**

**Sooooooooosososo? We finally met Ace! ^^ Ya ya I know Sanji wasn't 3rd to join but it matters...Anyone catch Robin's 'blush' pretty hard not to :P **

**If you want to know how the uniforms look check out my 2 drawings on DeviantART (By: Kawaii-Mage), they're both called "Grandline Academy Uniforms..." hope you like 'em. **

**If ya think that I have some really good reason planned out to Luffy's sadness...then HAH! I don't...I did bu I decided not to do that. So I seriously have a lot of thinking to do... -_-**

**I have also made some minor changes to chapter 1: Grandline Academy is one of the top elite schools in All Blue where only the strong survive (its like the first second sentence) Anddd I've changed the crap about having to have good grades to get in ;P a piece of shit idea...anyone enters but if you get left behind becuz u suck then its byebye for u XD Anddddddd i read the previous chapter once again over (did that make sense XD) and realized how bad my grammar seemed...oh well thats a future reference, if you noticed I've changed the tense of the story to past tense since it seemed really weird. Sorry bout that :P Also Chapter 2: Conis and Nami's conversation near the end was slightly altered. Here, I saved ya the trip:**

The girls seated themselves at one of the tables. They had each gotten themselves small sandwhiches.

"Aren't you suppose to sit with your crew?" asked Nami

"No, since it's only the first day everyone mostly just sits wherever they want.

Nami started up at the platform, there were 5 large tables, 4 of which were occupied. Something about them seemed different, everyone avoided it or looked down whenever walking past it.

"What is it?" asked Nami still staring.

"Mmm?" replied Conis, following her gaze. "Oh the Upperyard?"

"Why is it called that?"

"Because they're the Upper Classmen, all top 5 crews in the school sit there, no one messes with them beca—"

The doors to the cafeteria slammed open revealing a raven-haired boy with a straw hat concealing his eyes. All of a sudden the cafeteria went quiet except for the 'Upperyard'. His uniform was sloppily worn, with the sleeves rolled up halfway and unlike the rest of the guys he wasn't wearing a blazer the green-haired boy from this morning, right behind him. Following the latter of the two were 5 more people all looking down at the ground.

Conis leaned over to Nami and whispered, "That's Mugiwara no Luffy and his crew: The Straw Hats, possibly the strongest crew in all of the Academy. They were strongest in High School too. Luffy is a freshmen here, but a few members of his crew arrived earlier and were dubbed strongest in the crew here not long after. Finally the famous Straw Hat had arrived, everyone was dying to see who he was. Hearing he was younger than the rest and strongest already made everyone tremble. I hear Luffy, his first mate and chef are called the 'Monster Trio' because of their monstrous strength,"

"That so?..." Nami whispered not really paying attention. She was so focused on the crew as they slowly made their way to the Upper Yard, seating themselves in the 5th table.

Nami doesn't take her eyes off Luffy. Something about him made her curious.

"Isn't he scary? I don't know why ,but he just has this aura that give me the chills," whispered Conis

Nami looks over again and thats when their eyes meet. "Oh..." she says, Luffy's eyes are filled with sorrow and emptiness. "really? 'cause all I can see is sadness"

* * *

**I might change this from SanjiXHancock to SanjiXVivi (SHIT SPOILERRRR :D)...yeah I will because Hancock it supposed to be kind of a jerk...ahem...**

**Once again I'm VERYYY sorry about this, I just stopped writing and I do hope that doesn't happen again. I was thinking of posting my writing status on my profile so you guys could know what the hell I'm doing and when updates should come etc.**

**Anyways hoped you liked :) Please review and follow.**

**-NO FLAMES PLEASE...ish-**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sign-Up

**I. Am. An. Ass. **

**I won't even bother making an excuses, I'm sure this story will be crappy as hell...I'm sorry for wasting your time T_T **

**Read on! XD**

**Thanks to DocTrilogy for the SUPER REVIEW! That truly means so much! I do hope that one day, this story will become 'One of the Best' ;) *scoff***

**EDIT: Sorry! This chapter was just edited since my editor didn't look it over before I submitted it...I was just too eager *chuckles*  
So, sorry to those who were confused by my mistakes, though most were just "their" to "they're". Also, those who caught the part where I mentioned Duval's name before he was mentioned in the actual story (by Zoro)...SORRY! I meant to change it to "...the stranger's hand..." but I forgot. THAT is why you should ALWAYS have a peer-edit before summited. -_- lesson learned...**

* * *

Grandline Academy-Chapter 3

* * *

"Seriously!" Conis blinked, wide eyed. The librarian glared at her to be quiet.

"Yeah..." Nami said, blushing slightly.

Conis had freaked out when Nami had told her that Robin had invited her to join the Straw Hats. The blonde laid back in her chair, "I can't believe you've stepped foot on the Upperyard, much less the Straw Hats asked you to join."

The girls were sitting in the school's massive library. They were both nibbling on a tub of fruit Conis had brought from the cafeteria. The two were discussing what crew Nami should join since all students would have to put in their requests by the end of the day to arrange classes.

The previous break when Robin invited Nami to join the Straw Hats, she had given the senior a warm smile and said, "I'll think about it". Robin then hopped off the table and agreed, "See you then. We'll keep our crew open until the end of the next break." Later, after Robin had gone back to the Straw Hats table, Ace and Nojiko had come back. Both looking rather flustered. _Where the hell did they go? And what were they doing?_

"I know...should I join?" the redhead shifted in her seat. _What will I do? Will things go smoothly? Was Robin's invite a joke?_ What Nojiko had said earlier was true. Nami did have a bold attitude, but for some reason she couldn't find it right now.

"Well actually it wouldn't be wrong for you to. After all, you _are_ the sister of the most popular girl in the school." Conis said flipping through a magazine, her hand propped up under her chin. She glanced back up at Nami, "I think you should."

"I'll give it a shot. I can always join another one right?" Nami stood up and straightened her skirt. "Let's go,"

* * *

Conis and Nami walked down the endless hallways to the Central Board. Suddenly a voice called out, "Nami-Chan!"

Nami turned around to see Robin and Franky walking towards her, his arm around her shoulders. "Oh hi Robin!" she exclaimed, quite happy someone she knew was here. Now that she got a good look, Robin was quite tall and she owned a slender body that the ginger envied. "And you must me Franky." Nami looked over the blue haired man as he pulled up his Ray-Bans.

Students were stopping to stare at Nami 'talking' once more to the Upper Classmen.

"Oi Nami-neesan. Robin's told me about ya, and next time I see that Belamy kid, I'll kick his ass!" the jock said as he held up a bicep with a huge grin causing Nami to blush slightly.

"That's quite alright Franky." Robin smiled as she pulled his arm back down, "Anyways I was wondering if you were going to were actually considering joining our crew."

"Actually I was just about to do that right now with Conis," Nami sheepishly before looking over at Conis finally realizing that she was there as well.

"Conis, I know that name." Robin furrowed her 'perfect' brows slightly. "I remember you! You played the harp last year in one of the Historical Plays. Am I right?"

Conis' eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, that was me. Can't believe you remembered that." she flushed slightly and held one arm with the other. "What'd ya think of it?"

"Ee! It was quite beautiful!" the senior looked up to her boyfriend, "Don't you think so too darling?"

Franky paused a bit in thought before saying, "To be honest, it was pretty super nee-chan. But Robin would know better since she's a total bookworm,"

"You're welcome to play in the Upperyard anytime." Robin offered. Knowing the girl's reply. Everyone had been scared of them, of all of them. No one would dare step foot on the Upperyard, not even if it was deserted. Though this girl was the first to not run away in fear. She quite liked her already.

"Nah that's alright, I have my crew to take care of. They're quite troublesome, always in with the horseplay."

_Of course. _Nami could see that Conis was really happy that Robin and Franky had liked her performance. She could also tell that the girl was quite shocked that members from the Upperyard had spoken to her too, not to mention Senior ones. Even so, she spoke with no trace of shock in her voice. That definitely showed that she wasn't your 'typical' high-schooler-who'd-do-anything-for-the-Upper-Clas smen.

The two seniors let out a small chuckle. "We know exactly what you mean. Our crew is...well used to be the same," Franky said cheerfully, then lost his smile at the last part.

"Right..." Robin's smile faded as well but she quickly replaced it with a smile. "Anyways we have to go. The guys would be wondering where we were. See you in the crew Nami-chan. And Conis I'll be looking forward to your next solo."

"Cya nee-sans" Franky gave a little wave, pulling his shades back down. The couple strolled down the halls, the students immediately making a pathway for them much to Nami's surprise. _They would really go to that extent, huh?_

"We should go, break ends in half and hour and we don't know how long the lineup is."

* * *

Nami and Conis finally reached the 'Central Board' to see a large group of students crowding over it.

"This is a huge pack!" exclaimed Nami.

"We'll get through, the signups are fast."

"Oh okay. Hey Conis?"

"Hmm?"

"What if you don't sign-up in time?"

"Then you're either stuffed into a random crew that is still open whether you like it or not. Or grouped with other the students who didn't find a crew on time and the students who purposely didn't sign up into a Stray-Class. The problem is you have to stay in those Stray Classes for the whole semester. Which is half the year."

"Seriously!"

Conis nodded, "I know, it sucks, but it rarely ever happens anyways. The people who don't sign up on purpose are put into the open crews. Which are usually a lot, since only the higher crews bother close up early. Others leave it open for like, ever."

"I see..."

One of the students in the crowd turned around to look at Nami. She tapped her friend and whispered, "It's her! The girl who went to the Upperyard!" More students turned around and soon all were looking at Nami.

"...I heard she has a sister here!"

"I saw! Her sister is Nojiko...think."

"Me too! I saw them hugging!..."

"She sat at the Whitebeard table...AND hugged ACE!" an obviously obsessed girl whispered loudly.

Conis just shrugged it off as usual behavior, but still shook her head. Nami rolled her eyes, _They think I can't hear them?_

The Whitebeard Crew was second strongest in the school. Only reason being that they had the least people in all of the Academy and barely did anything to raise there rank. If they were to try, they would probably obliterate the school.

Suddenly the students moved to the side and made a pathway for Nami. The said redhead smirked to herself before walking down the path to the board and pulling out her orange pen. She searched the board for the sign-up list. Conis had decided to stay behind as Nami signed up. More whispering broke out. She bore her teeth slightly and pushed her pen into the board, threatening to snap it.

"What crew is she going to sign up for?" _You'll see..._

"Her hair is orange..." _YOU IMPLYIN' SOMETHIN'!? Yeah go on an say "Ginger", I'll rip your head off._

"But she's pretty" _Oh, haha okay..._

"Rockin' body" _Creep..._

"Yeah has nice rack...and ass" _Perv._

"Slut."

That made Nami crack. She turned around and shot a sharp, deadly glare at the group and they went dead silent as she did. She let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can hear ya...ya know..." she muttered inaudibly, clearly pissed off.

The redhead turned back to the board and rose her hand towards the list. The students behind her broke the pathway and formed back into a crowd waiting in anticipation to see what Nami would write. Curiosity had got the best of them when the Sophomore wrote under the Name, Rank and Crew columns: **Nami - Sophomore - Straw Hats. **

Loud gasps were heard throughout the crowd. Students that passed by the board to see what the fuss was about stopped in their tracks. Never had anyone _new_ signed up for any of the Upper Class' Crews. In fact they were rarely open. Nami skimmed the list up and down and flipped the pages. Not one person had signed up for the Straw Hats. There were a few people who had signed up for other Upper Classmen. Whitebeards, Galley La and the Hearts.

Nami gave an irritated glare before swiftly pivoting on her heel off towards Conis who was leaning against some lockers, chewing gum.

"Let's go" she said as she passed the blonde.

"Roger that," Conis popped her bubble and strolled out of the Lobby Doors behind Nami, onto the outdoor campus.

"Sooo what was that about?" she asked spitting her gum out in a nearby garbage can.

"Nothing...just got on my nerves. They thought I couldn't hear them" Nami lied.

Conis had almost seen through the lie, but she simply brushed it off as the truth.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that the Academy has dorms."

Nami stopped and turned back, "What?"

"There're optional, though...I think"

* * *

That night Nami was walking to the bar she recently applied for. She was supposed to meet with the manager for the conference. She wrapped her scarf around herself tighter. Thank god she had brought one, it was minus five degrees out (Celsius) and it was still only Autumn.

Across the street in an alleyway a couple of voices chuckled to themselves evilly.

"Oi boys! Check out that one!"

"Damn...that ass..." another one said greedily.

"An' she's young too!"

"Looks like we got ourselves a jackpot!"

"Now, now boys" a low voice interrupted, as he stood up. "Don't be hasty. She'll cross roads and pass this alleyway soon." He reasoned, obviously the leader of the group.

Just as the leader had said, Nami soon crossed roads due to the intersection ahead of her and was slowly nearing the alleyway which was nearby the designated bar. She shivered once more. _I shouldn't have spent so much time with Conis so I could swoop by home and change. _

Nami and Conis were hanging out at the latter's place after school when Nami had left abruptly for the interview. She quickened her pace to the bar which was just a block ahead. Then out of nowhere a hand reached out and covered her mouth, pulling her into the alleyway. Nami squealed out at the sudden action and looked around frantically.

A group of thugs had pulled her into an alley when she had passed. There were a few of them, maybe five. And much to Nami's awe, they were all dressed quite nicely. And weren't all that bad looking.

One smiled deviously as he took her wrists and slammed her against the wall. "Ohoo! Boss, she's a real charmer!" he said as he inspected Nami. She shut her eyes close as he ran his fingers down her cheek to her neck. "Let me go!" she cried out. A couple of low, vile chuckles sounded from the gang.

She could've kicked their sorry asses but for some reason, her jet lag decided to kick in now. But it wasn't all jet lag. Memories of her past with Arlong began to flood back into her mind leaving her paralyzed. She bit back her lip, holding the tears as another hand came to caress her cheek. "She's nice an soft..." he chuckled.

"My, my, aren't you a fine lass..." remarked an overly tall blonde as he maneuvered through the pack to Nami. The other men slowly moved away from Nami, releasing her as they went. He towered over her and gave a corrupt smirk.

Nami glared at him and turned her head to the side in a pout, avoiding his gaze. The blonde man let out a low sigh as he reached down and forcefully gripped her chin, tilting her face up so their eyes met. He leaned into her as he set his opposite arm above him against the wall causing the redhead beneath him to inch into the wall. _Crap! I have to get out of here! _Nami frowned at him and opened her mouth to protest once more, but she was cut off by the man's hand quickly covering her mouth. _  
_

"Shhh..." he said promptly, "And don't frown, you'll ruin your pretty face."

Nami smirked to herself under the assailant's hand before ramming her knee high up between his legs. He screamed out in pain, releasing her from his grasp, allowing his hands to drop to his crotch.

"Bitch..." he muttered furiously. Nami had decided to make a run for it when he had released her but she was stopped by the other gang members blocking the entrance to the alleyway. They all had smug yet evil smiles on their faces. Her idea wasn't turning out so great. How could she be so stupid, they'd obviously would block the way.

Nami turned around, opting to go the other way but halted when she saw the leader back on his feet in front of her, breathing heavily. He gripped her hair tightly lifting her off her feet, causing Nami to let out a small yelp. The blonde man slowly raised his hand up to backhand her. Nami shrunk slightly and froze in her spot ready to take the blow. _Maybe they'll leave me alone after. _She shook her head, erasing the idea from her mind.

"Wait! H-have I ever said how handsome you were?" she pleaded, cursing in her mind for having to resort to last-minute seduction. Panic and pain was written all over her face, but she helplessly tried to mask it while hooding her eyes and licking her lips, giving a coquettish look.

The man's face brightened from it's dark state with delight. "Really? You think I'm handsome?" he beamed. _Wow that was easy. Men are so easy to trick. _

"Of course I do! Now if you just put me down, then we can work things out." A single snort sounded from the men behind.

The leader smiled brightly before saying, "That's very nice sweetie, but I'd rather not"

Nami's face fell and Duval's as well, except his morphed into a sinister grin. She had played right into his hands. He lifted her up higher off the ground and pulled out a gun from a holster on his hip which was hidden by his jacket. She felt the cold muzzle press against her forward. Nami tensed up, petrified, her face contorted in panic and absolute fear. She opened her mouth to scream but no voice came out. _It's better off this way...sorry Mom, Nojiko and Robin too...I won't be joining after all._

Her thoughts were interrupted when a low voice scoffed, "Man Duval...that's low..."

A voice Nami knew. She looked over the men's shoulders and saw who they visitor was.

The ginger's eyes widened to full width, "Zoro!"

* * *

**ZORO SAVES THE DAY AGAIN! Are you mad at me...? *braces for impact* OH and rank or year (when Nami wrote down her name) means like Freshmen/Sophomore etc. I decided to change Conis into a punk XD haha...no? Oh well that's like the last of her. Also anyone guess who Duval was before Zoro mentioned him? Before his 'Handsome' statement was said? **

**I know this isn't how a University works (hell if I know), but let's just say this its a 'special' Academy. I decided to have roomies :D, this is gonna be awesome! Wait am I praising myself here? XD Btw I want you guys to know that I thought a lot about what to do with this fic, since I actually had no idea what the hell it was going to be about. I just plan as I go, but look where that got me! I'm updating like every month. -_- I have a pretty good idea now so I didn't waste your patience :D**

**PREVIOUS CHAP EDITS: I swear I'm going to have to make an edit button since I _always _go back to fix mistakes. -_-**

**-I improved Robin's Convo with Nami at lunch. I decided for her first thing to say that Sanji hadn't fawned over a girl in a while due to Luffy's behaviour bringing everyone down. And rearranged things here and there and added quite a bit. Just give it a quick read over.**

* * *

**Pah screw the 'No Flames Please' I deserve 'em.**

**PS: Don't forget that you can check my profile for my fic status! ;) Updated whenever there's more news!**


End file.
